Aarok Cutless (Dark Side of Aarok Bactmark) (Non-Canonnical)
"I am The Dark Side, and it is Me, I am Powerful, but only because of the Dark Side. The Dark Side be ever with You." --Darth Aarok Birth Aarok Cutless, Later Darth Aarok was born on Korriban in 5 BBY. His parents were nomads, and weren't Force-Sensitive in any way, but his Great-great-Grandmother was. He was born on Korriban because his family was in the middle of traveling to a new planet. His parents hated the Jedi, because they were the reason that his parents were nomads, and they knew their child would bring down any & every last Jedi, and he would be a great Sith. His mother died in child-birth and his father left him at the door of the Sith Temple on Korriban, in the hopes that he would soon become a Sith. He was found by Darth Rawlen, who taught and trained the boy well, and Aarok grew very close to his master. Training When Aarok was still young, his master was teaching him many things that weren't exactly appropriate for one of Aarok's young age, but he knew Aarok could beat the tests & trials, and wouldn't succumb to anything. Aarok was trained for many years in secret by his master, and no other Jedi, SIth or even the Empire learned of the two Sith. Aarok & His Master were very close, and they felt as though like Father & Son. Finally when Aarok was 17 years old, he had to pass his final test. His Master had to give him his final test, and it was a test like no other. Aarok's master had to cut out both of Aarok's eyes, and Aarok had to let him. The Process was excrutiatingly painful, but Aarok passed, and he was given a mask, that allowed him to see. Once the mask was put on, His sight returned, and then he fell to the ground in utter pain. The mask was giving him new eyes inside of his head, eyes only meant for the Purest of Sith, who could handle the process. Once the process was complete, Aarok now had eyes that were purely full of rage, and were completely Yellow. He could also remove the mask now, to show his eyes, but he kept in on, because he otherwise didn't look very appealing and because the mask brought intimadation to his character. Aarok also wore a hood and mask attached to the hood, over his eye-mask, which brought more intimidation to him, and he looked menacing and evil. He had now passed his final test, and was now a Dark Lord of the Sith... The End. Mission with his Master Shortly after Aarok had completed his final test, he had been made Darth Aarok by his Master, and they were headed on their first and only mission, to kill a Jedi in Exile. The Jedi had exiled himself to the snowy planet of Rhen Var, and Rawlen & Aarok headed there in their Sith Infiltrator, similar to that of Darth Maul's ship. They began their journey from Korriban to Rhen Var, and when they landed, the Jedi immediately sensed their presence. The came out of hiding to face him, and Aarok & Master Rawlen prepared to face him. The Jedi wielded two Blue Lightsabers, which he held reverse during some of their duel, while Aarok & Rawlen both wielded Double-Bladed Lightsabers. Aarok's lightsaber was Red, but it had a Darksaber appearance, because the crystal was once a Darksaber crystal, but was now modified to fit a Lightsaber. The Duel began, and was viscious. Aarok and Rawlen were beating the Jedi, but then the Jedi Force Pushed Aarok into a wall, and incapacitated him, then focused on Rawlen. Rawlen could have beaten the Jedi, but he was getting Older, and the Jedi was still in his physical prime age. Just as Aarok awoke, he saw the Jedi plunge his blades into his Masters chest, and he died. Aarok became so enraged, that he grabbed his Master's Lightsaber and began fighting with two Double-Bladed sabers, and was attacking in a fierce but precise rage, and Aarok preformed cho mok on the Jedi, severing his legs and arms. The Jedi lay on the ground screaming in pain, and Aarok showed no Mercy. He decapitated the Jedi instantly, and the Jedi was no more. Aarok immediately ran to his master, and his master let out one last phrase, "You have....made me...proud Aarok.." then his Master died & Aarok was very sad, and mourned his loss, and vowed to take revenge on him, and destroy the next Jedi that he encountered... The End. Alone on Korriban After Aarok's Master had died on Rhen Var at the hands of a Jedi, Aarok had returned to Korriban and was teaching himself many new things. He taught himself how to better his Force Lightning, he excelled in Force Choke, and even was able to Use Force Drain on his enemies. Aarok was now alone on Korriban, but now had a new pet that he had found wandering around, and had taken in. The pet was an Anooba, and he chose it's name, Rawlen. He named his new-found friend after his Master, in memory of him. Now that he was alone, he had nothing to do but train, meditate and train some more. That is all Aarok did for a few years. He also remained in Hiding until after the New Jedi Order, and the Galactic Alliance, were unaware of the Order of the One Sith, or simply called One Sith, which Aarok had discovered. He also discovered that they were also on Korriban, so he traveled there, and joined their ranks... The End. The One Sith After Aarok had been by himself for many years, he discovered the One Sith, and decided to join their ranks. He was astonished when he learned that the One Sith knew nothing of his existance. He learned of their ways, and how they ran as a group. He learned of the many sith's names, The Leader, Darth Krayt, who was once a Jedi, Darth Wyyrlok, Darth Nihl, Darth Maladi, and the most interesting Sith Aarok learned of, Darth Talon. The One Sith all wielded yorik coral designed Lightsabers, but Aarok kept his Lightsaber. He also didn't wear any of the Tribal Tatoos that the One Sith wore on their bodies. But none-the-less, he was still apart of the Order. After a long time of being with the Order many things happened. most of which didn't go into detail. After some time, Darth Krayt was killed by Darth Wrrylok (III) but was ressurected, and slayed Darth Wrrylok shortly thereafter. Some time into the future after that, Darth Krayt was killed by the Jedi Cade Skywalker, descendant of Anakin Skywalker, and the One Sith disbanded fleeing out into the Galaxy. Aarok went with Darth Talon to a remote planet, of which the name was unknown, and Aarok died after 10 years of being on that planet. After Darth Aarok had died, Talon informed the others of his passing, and they were distressed by his death, but knew that the One Sith would prevail over all... The End. Relationships Aarok was in a relationship with Darth Talon for many years, and they got married, in a sort of way, but not the normal way. After they were married they never had any children, but came close once. They were intimate with each other, and were very loving to each other as well. Talon was very sad when Aarok passed, because she did truly actually.. Love Him... The End. Legacy After Darth Aarok died, he left behind a legacy to many Sith in the future, and Darth Talon spoke of him on many occasions to Future Sith, and even people she didn't know sometimes. He was a great Sith warrior, and was a Sith Lord before he died. Darth Krayt himself held Darth Aarok in high esteem, and so did Darth Wyyrlok (III). Darth Talon had the most esteem for him, and Darth Aarok could beat her in a duel, and Wyyrlok, but only came close to beating Krayt, never succeeding, but always coming ever closer. After Darth Aarok's death, he was not contained to the Ghost plain, but managed to enter the Netherworld of the Force, and was able to surpass the physical plain, and transcend the Ghost plain as well... Trivia & Fun Facts *This story is a smaller Dark Side version of the actual Aarok Bactamark, set in a different time period, with different everything. *Here is the link to Aarok's original page as well. http://cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/Aarok_Bactamark *This was just a fun little page that Aarok wanted to do, because he wasn't bored of his main page, but he wanted to do another smaller simpler story, and this is what he came up. 'The End.' Thanks for stopping by and reading, hope you enjoyed! Be Sure to check out my main page too! here is the link again. :) http://cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/Aarok_Bactamark Category:Sith Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord Category:Sith Apprentice Category:Korriban Category:Order of the Sith Lords Category:Darth Category:Darth Talon